The Assignment
by Unique api
Summary: Can an assignment make two people forget all other things and share common emotions? Can creative thinking make way for love to blossom? How an assignment will help our favorite couple realize their common emotion for each other, their love? Please read and review.
1. The Assignment

**DISCLAIMER: Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. Author's note: Hello everyone. I am back with a new story.**

**A/N:- It's time for Christmas and time to welcome New Year. Happy Christmas! Happy New Year friends! May the New year give everyone health, wealth, prosperity and fulfil all your wishes.**

**Happy birthday Kanata!**

**~0O0~**

**The Assignment**

**Summary:** Can an assignment make two people forget all other things and share common emotions? Can creative thinking make way for love to blossom? How an assignment will help our favorite couple realize their common emotion for each other, their love?

**~0O0~**

"Are you done eating your breakfast? We are late you slow tortoise!" yelled a brunette boy with chocolate eyes over his clumsy, klutz but beautiful blonde housemate.

'That stupid Kanata didn't wake me up and now I am late. I am surely going to scold him for this'

"Kanata, because of you I am late. Why didn't you wake me up on time? You big headed jerk!" replied Miyu.

'She is asking me why I didn't wake her up. How can I tell her how beautiful she looks when she is asleep? Her golden locks spread on her pillow, her skin as bright as sunlight, even the wind caresses her cheek so delicately. I don't want to wake her up from peaceful slumber. She is busy whole day trying to calm Ruu, helping Wannya in kitchen, trying to learn some culinary skills from Hanakomachi and we have school to attend. I know she is dead tired after having very long day. I refrain myself from waking her but we need to attend school! I told Wannya to wake her and now she is yelling at me.'

"Why should I do that? I already gave you an alarm clock so you can wake up by yourself. You sleep like a rock and it's very difficult for me to wake you all the time besides you look like a monster when you wake up" Kanata replied. He can't tell her truth can he?

Now Miyu's face was getting red with anger veins popping on her head with each passing second. She was about to retort on Kanata's comment but silence is the best weapon as people say. So instead of fighting or arguing with Kanata, she tried to count numbers from one to hundred and again in reverse order and stayed quiet.

'Why is she quiet?'

"Oye Miyu, day dreaming again? Back to earth please." Kanata said in teasing tone.

He expected arguing or bickering but she just kept her mouth shut not replying at all. She took her bag and left towards door shocking Kanata a little. It was normal for them to leave for school fighting and arguing over small issues. Before leaving they told Wannya to take Ruu's care and be careful. On the way to school there was eerie silence between them. Kanata was shocked by her behavior it was so un-Miyu like.

"Hey Miyu, you completed your history homework?" inquired Kanata so as to start conversation. But he received only a nod from her as a sign of approval.

They didn't realize when they reached near school.

**~0O0~**

At school.

"Hey Miyu, good morning" greeted Aya and Nanami.

"Good morning to you too Aya and Nanami" Miyu greeted back and again felt silent.

"You had a fight with Kanata, don't you?" Aya inquired.

"No" Miyu retorted back.

"How did they know?'

"Aya, what made you think so?" she asked without losing any moment.

"It is very simple for us after all we are your friends, we know you very well" Nanami replied.

"You become silent after your fight and Kanata is stealing glances at you as if asking for apology" Aya replied.

Before Miyu was able to ask any further questions Miss Mizuno entered the class.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats"

Everybody followed her orders and went to their respective seats. Poor Miyu, didn't get a chance to ask any further questions.

"Good morning, Miss Mizuno" all students greeted their teacher in unison.

"Class, today I am giving you an assignment. You have to write something creative like poems, stories, letters, anything which struck your brain while you are thinking about your love and family..." Miss Mizuno didn't even finish her sentence as her students started to make noise.

Girls were discussing about their fairy tales with Kanata as their true love, their knight in shining armor, their prince. Some girls had very naughty and wild imaginations. Boys they were discussing about their adventure stories with them as some super hero saving the whole world. Very few were looking very uninterested.

"Class, please be quiet. If you have any query ask me one by one. Don't make noise" Miss Mizuno told the class.

"But Miss Mizuno, why are we supposed to do this assignment?" Nanami asked.

"Good question Nanami. Students, I want you all to succeed in all aspects. You all are good in studies and sports, so I decided to know about your creative thinking. Believe me this is the best way to know about yourself and to know how you express your thoughts to others. Even I tried it myself." Miss Mizuno replied.

"But Mam, what if we can't think any of those things? Or we are not good in expressing our thoughts?" asked a boy with black hairs and amethyst eyes. He was introvert person of the class.

"Don't think this way Michiro. Always try to think in a positive way. Even if you are not good today, you can practice and become better. No one is born as author or poet, they become what they are by their hard work and true efforts. Everybody can achieve success in their life in one thing or the others. I know you all are creative in one way or other." Replied Miss Mizuno.

"Ok class. No more questions. One more things, you are supposed to submit this assignment by tomorrow only" Miss Mizuno told the class and left for teacher's council meeting.

That day students were allowed to go home early.

**~0O0~**

On way to home.

'Great, what a stupid assignment we have' Kanata thought.

'What should I write- a poem, story or something else?' Miyu thought forgetting about the person walking by her side and stealing glances at her. He was the same person who made her annoyed in the morning, none other than Kanata. She even forgot her being angry on him.

After trying to think for a long time she decided she will think on assignment afterwards.

**~0O0~**

Everyone was busy eating their dinner. Wannya truly had great culinary skills. He made fried rice, curry, miso soup, noodles, boiled eggs, chicken, strawberry pastry for them and milk for Baby.

Miyu was trying to feed milk to Ruu who was sitting in her lap and refraining to have milk.

"Mama, eeg" he said pointing towards egg.

"No Ruu, you can't have egg." Kanata replied. Ruu pouted a little and began to cry hugging Miyu.

"Don't be mean to him Kanata. He is just a baby probably six to eight months old. See you scared him" Miyu said to Kanata with a stern glare.

"Papa is sorry Ruu. But babies can't eat eggs. Have some milk it is healthy for you" Kanata requested Ruu.

"Miss Miyu please do something for master Ruu to stop crying" Wannya requested Miyu.

"Shh Ruu. Don't cry. Look Mama is here." Miyu tried to calm him a little. Ruu was being adamant and continued crying.

'What should I do?' Miyu thought to herself and continued to think for a solution to make baby stop crying. She hugged him back and started to sing a lullaby to him. After some time when Ruu stopped crying she fed milk to him.

"Ruu, l am sorry, you are not angry at me are you?" Kanata asked Ruu.

Ruu flew towards Kanata and sat in his lap as a signal that he forgave his papa.

After finishing their dinner Miyu looked at happy faces of her housemate and suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. She washed her dish and went towards her room to write her assignment. On the other hand, Kanata was still thinking. If he wrote a poem about his love girls will die to know who was the girl for his motivation, if he wrote a story Hanakomachi will think she is the one for him in his story, if he wrote a letter and denoted his love as beloved everyone would pressurize him to reveal who is his beloved.

"Why I am not getting any idea?" Kanata thought to himself.

Suddenly Ruu came flying towards him from his room's door.

"Papa" Ruu called excitedly and cooed against him.

Ruu's eyes were indicating that he just woke up and still needed some sleep. So Kanata took him in his arms and moved his fingers down the Baby's hairs. Ruu yawned and felt asleep. Kanata went outside his room and handed Ruu to Wannya and told him to take care of baby. While returning back to his room, he got an idea for his assignment and he went to write.

**~0O0~**

Next day in school.

"Students, I know you are ready with your assignment. Now you will be reading assignments in front of the whole class. I want everybody to cooperate. "Miss Mizuno said and without wasting time she called her students by their names and everybody read their creative assignment about their dream confession, their dream proposal, their dreams and expectations from their future life partners.

After Michiro, Nanami, Aya, Santa, Christine, Kurusu, Kiara, Miyu's name was announced.

"Miss Mizuno, my assignment is not as good as Aya or others who just expressed so nicely through their words. I am nervous I can't read in front of everyone. Please Miss I will submit my assignment to you please don't make me read it" Miyu requested Miss Mizuno.

"All of you have to read your assignments and I won't give any excuse to anyone. So Miyu you have to read. Do you forgot what I said yesterday?" Miss Mizuno replied.

"No Miss, I perfectly remember your words" Miyu replied halfheartedly ad all her efforts to refrain from reading aloud were in vain.

"Hello friends. I am not good to write story nor can I write poem so I just wrote something which came in my mind. Everybody think love is only the feeling between a boy and a girl. But for me it is not the only case. Parents love their children, siblings love each other, and we love our relatives and our pets. Love never comes in one form but comes in many forms. For me, I wish I get all forms of love in my life. I want a caring family with everyone loving each other, caring for each other. All members having fun together. A family which stay as one and help one another in all conditions. Everyone sharing their simplest problems and greatest joys. My parents and my husband's parents staying happily under one roof. A protective and slightly possessive but very romantic husband who has his own way to express his feelings. He should have great culinary skills as I am not a good cook. He should always be there when I need him. He should become my strength and a support to our family. Our cute little baby whose existence make our life complete, whose giggles fill our house with laughter and happiness. A pet who will be loyal. Our friends to be always with us, giving us tips, arguing with us, scolding, criticizing, supporting. I don't think only sweet is life, I will love to have little arguments and fights with my people, after all it is said that you fight and argue with the one whom you love. This is all my idea on my love and family. Thank you." Miyu finished talking about her idea with cute blush on her face.

Everybody clapped at Miyu's idea. Kanata gave a hearty smile. Miyu just bowed in gratitude. After Miyu Kanata was the one to read his creativity.

"Hello everyone. I wrote a story to show my creativity. This story is not a simple fairy tale. My story is called "Ufo Baby". He started to narrate his story with Miyu, the aliens, their adventures together, in short he started to narrate their original story with slight changes. He changed their names, made the lead characters fall in love and realize their love as they took care of baby together, the aliens stayed on earth with the humans in harmony, the story ended with the main characters wedding and having a baby. As nobody except Miyu was knowing Ruu was alien and the truth of their family he was saved.

After narrating his story he received a huge applause from the teacher as well as other students. Every girl in the class was chatting with other about being the main female lead and Kanata being their housemate.

Kanata turned his attention towards Miyu. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Finally she knew what his inspiration for the creative writing was. He gave her a wink and smirked. Miyu's blush was intensified by his action.

"Very well students. You all surely are creative. I hope in future some of you become authors and poets too along with sportspersons and journalists. I am very impressed by your performance. Keep it up everyone." Miss Mizuno said to all her students.

**~0O0~**

On way back home, Kanata and Miyu were walking together. The earlier incident still fresh in their minds. Miyu still had faint blush on her cheeks.

"Miyu, you are improving in studies" Kanata attempted to start normal conversation.

"Umm...Th-Thanks Kanata" Miyu replied shuttering and feeling more shy.

"Are you still angry over my yesterday's behavior? Kanata asked.

"No, I forgot about that yesterday." She replied.

"Then what happened?" Kanata asked worriedly after all she is not talking as she usually does neither she is angry.

"It is just…just..." she started but then decided to leave it. "Nothing leave it"

"Tell me Miyu" Kanata said.

They didn't realize they reached near temple stairs. Miyu suddenly stopped walking and Kanata stopped as well.

"Kanata, I was trying to think why you wrote a story similar to our story with Ruu and Wannya" she asked mentally slapping herself for doing so and shifted her gaze towards ground.

Kanata remained silent. He was trying to control his laughter while looking at Miyu. Kanata came towards Miyu took her hands in his. Miyu was slightly embarrassed but didn't hold back. Her blush was getting intense with each passing second. Kanata was also getting a blush on his face.

"Miyu, no need to be embarrassed. Look at me please." Kanata started.

She followed his words and looked towards him. Her emerald met his chocolate ones. His eyes were full of love, care, sincerity, truthfulness.

"You wanted to know the answer, right Miyu?" Kanata asked waiting for her to reply.

"Yes" Miyu replied. Both of them still looking in each other's eyes.

"Because I want it to become real in future. I want a future with you in it, as my love, as my family." Kanata replied his eyes saying the same.

"Miyu, do you agree with me?" Kanata asked.

"Kanata, you know my story?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, what about that?" Kanata asked in confusion.

"I always wanted my story to become our story someday" Miyu confessed.

Kanata's eyes widened a little but then again became normal. Both of them deeply lost in each other's eyes. Eyes are truly mirror to people's heart. He received his answer.

"Do you mean a "yes"?' Kanata asked Miyu. How he loves teasing Miyu.

"Yes, my jerk" Miyu replied. Nope she is not the one to give up. If he is teasing her why should she be quiet?

Just then a stray dog came from nowhere and barked at Miyu. Frightened Miyu grabbed the closest thing near her and hugged it tightly. Just then the dog left. It took her a while to realize she was hugging none other than Kanata. Both were shocked but remained in the position. After the hug both teenagers face was red as a freshly picked tomato.

'Thank God, Miyu/Kanata think in the same way I think for her/him'

They smiled and climbed the stairs together hand in hand.

**~0O0~**

**Love may "meet", Love may "scatter";**

**But if hearts are "loyal", Love grows better.**

**~0O0~**

**Please read and review.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	2. The mission

**DISCLAIMER: Ufo –Baby/ DaaDaaDaa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. I would like to thank her for giving us Miyu, Kanata and their cute adorable baby Ruu. Ufo –baby is still very close to our hearts. **

**A/N:- A big Thanks to all friends who added this story to follows/favs. And Thanks to everyone who dropped their precious reviews.**

**To Guest:- Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**To Dellute:-Thank you for your support and well wishes. Nice to know you liked my story. Keep reviewing and supporting. Let me know your thoughts. I promise to do the same for you too.**

**To Mae Anime:-Thank you very much. There is a kiss at the end of the story I promise. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~0O0~**

**Friends on mission**

**~0O0~**

Miyu, Aya and Nanami were on their way back to home. Their hands full with the shopping bags. They had a nice get together and a small shopping trip in the nearby mall. They decided against taking a taxi and walking to their destinations.

"Walking is best exercise and if we will go together we will get more time together" Aya suggested. Miyu and Nanami just gave their consent; they were excited because they all were meeting after a long month of examinations. It was time to relax.

Now after walking for two long hours with the shopping bags which earlier felt so light in weight, Miyu felt she was carrying a baby elephant in her hand. She requested Nanami and Aya to take some of her bags but they also had their hands full so none could help. It was hot outside and now they were sweating profusely. They decided to halt at nearby café.

Once inside, the cool air of air condition felt like heaven to them. They went to their table and were going through menu cards when they heard a collection of 'awws' and claps which became a round of applause. They started to look here and there to see the source of commotion.

There they saw a group of friends, few girls and boys sitting together. There was a girl who was blushing furiously, trying unsuccessfully to hide her face in her palms and a boy who was knelt before her. He had a beautiful silver ring studded with pink diamonds in a red tiffany box in one hand which was held before the girl and other hand was kept over his heart. He was also blushing. Their friends teasing them mercilessly at the same time others cheering the girl to say 'Yes'.

Aya asked a waitress standing near them and got a confirmation that the boy just proposed the girl which was the reason behind this whole commotion. The trio got up from their table and went to stand as near as possible to the couples table to see what was happening. When they went to a distance after which they couldn't get any further, they just stopped and begin to listen what was going on.

"Kiya, I loved you from the day I saw you in our kindergarten. All teasing, all fights, and all those things I did to irritate you, were just my hopeless attempts to make sure I was in your mind all the time. I was the one who scared all other boys who ever said a single word about you or even laid an eye on you. The day when you agreed to attend the prom with me was the best day in my life. Whole time when we were together on that prom, I held your hand, our fingers intertwined; it was an assurance for me that it was not my dream. I was lost in your beauty that I couldn't look anywhere else. The time when we first started our relationship was the best time of my life. But I don't want to stop here. I want to go further if you agree." His eyes were full of love, "Kiya, will you like to be my wife?" he asked.

The girl, Kiya, was pleasantly shocked, she opened her mouth and closed it again, not able to form proper words or reply properly. Happy tears flowing from her eyes and she was smiling so brightly that everyone knew her answer. But still the boy wanted to know her answer from her. So he continued,

"Be my wife and I will make you happiest women on the earth, I will be the happiest man. Be my better half and we will share our life together. I know I am not the most romantic person, and this is not the way you imagined your prince charming to come for you, but I will give you the love, the trust, the affection which you deserve. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you become my life partner? Will you love me the way I love you? " he asked again looking directly in her eyes.

Kiya was so touched by his words, she stood from her place and took his hand which was on his heart and made him stand. Everyone was waiting for her reply in words. Most eager was the boy. She intertwined their fingers and gently took the tiffany box from him, kept it on the table and hugged him, mumbling something. Maybe she said 'yes' because the boy just hugged her tightly and tears started to flow from his own eyes and he had a big smile on his face. When they released their hug, he spun her in circles. Then he let her on her feet and kissed her gently on her forehead. She gave him her hand and he slid the ring gently on her delicate finger.

Everyone once again clapped, happy for the new couple. Every girl in the café envied Kiya and her boyfriend, Sky, who proposed her. Their engagement made today's day eventful for the café.

**~0O0~**

The whole event was like a new story for new drama according to Aya who started scribbling notes in her book. Nanami was just standing next to her, shaking her head. She knew next time when there will be drama competition; Aya will force Kanata to become Sky and Miyu to become Kiya for her play and the play will be hopelessly romantic as the author will add lot of cheesiness to this real story.

Miyu was looking at Sky and Kiya's table. Even if she had said 'yes' to Kanata, their relation was still a secret from people. Only Santa, Aya and Nanami knew. For safety purposes Nozomu, Christine and their parents were also not informed about their relation.

'Christine will go wild with her weird imagination skills and may harm herself or others' as Kanata stated.

Nozomu being 'all ladies man' will feel bad for Christine and even Kanata's fan girls. He may blame Kanata for being arrogant and breaking innocent girl's heart even if he loved someone else so they decided to keep him out.

They had a doubt that their parents wanted them to end together, so they were left to live in a temple at this young age, that too all by themselves. Two austonaught and a monk, can they lack brains and let two teenagers stay together? Sigh.

They thought it will be fun to keep their relation secret from their parents, just for fun. They wanted to see if their parents would ask them to take their relation further.

But now Miyu wanted some more, she wanted to end this secrecy. She wanted everyone to know she belonged to Kanata and Kanata to her.

'But was Kanata ready to do this? There was only one way to know, asking Kanata himself. But will he agree with me?' Miyu was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone nudging her.

When she looked for source of this nudging she saw Aya looking at her with dreamy eyes and Nanami was mischievously smirking.

'Oh, this is not good.' Miyu gulped.

"So Miyu, what are your recent relationship updates? You know *cough* the one *cough* with *cough* Kanata?" Aya asked.

"Come on. Don't feel shy. You can tell us _anything_. After all we are _friends_" Nanami said wiggling her eyebrows making Miyu go red as beetroot. This two can think same things when their minds work dirty.

"There is nothing new, we fight like cats and dogs, take care of Ruu, argue on each and every possible thing in this world. That's all." Miyu replied.

"So there are no improvements from both the sides. I see." Aya said.

"What improvements?"Miyu asked confused.

"Miyu, you can be so naïve sometimes." Nanami and Aya said at same time trying to stifle their giggles. It was fun to tease her.

"Huh?!" Miyu replied.

"See when a boy and a girl are in relationship they are so lovey-dovey when they are together. Holding hands, stealing kisses whenever and wherever possible, the goo goo eyes for each other, etc,etc. this is so common we can see this whenever two people are in love."Aya said.

"So tell us when your first kiss was? Do you hold hands while at home or do something more _romantic_?" Nanami asked.

Startled by their question, Miyu was frozen, her eyes wide and face flushed.

"You two are _perverts_." Miyu said embarrassed.

The two just laughed at her embarrassment.

"Oh Miyu, stop being embarrassed. The time for being shy is gone far away. "Nanami said clearing a tear drop which came out of her eye while laughing. Miyu just sank deep in her seat.

"You remember, two years ago Kanata asked you to be his girlfriend. _That assignment_ we all know what that was and the inspiration for Kanata's story also. How could you two be so shy after the public declaration?" Aya said.

"There was no public declaration Aya." Miyu replied.

"Yes, yes. Like we don't know what he was talking about, his epilogue for the story, that girl becoming boy's wife and having cute baby together." Aya pointed the details which even Miyu had forgotten.

"Or what you wrote in your assignment." Nanami stated helping Aya.

"Now tell us the details about Kanata's proposal for you, your first hug, first kiss, and all your firsts. Tell us_ everything_." Aya stated with a smirk.

"Nobody taught you about _'it is bad to be nosy in other people's life'_?" Miyu said.

"That same person also taught us to help friends whenever needed."Nanami replied.

'They were not going to leave me' Miyu thought. Her friends are also stubborn as her. Sigh.

"You want to know our firsts. But as such, there are no firsts." Miyu replied. "He didn't propose me like you think. We asked each other about our inspiration for that assignment. We realized we were talking about same thing we wanted as our probable future. We realized we really liked each other. Then form nowhere a dog barked at us which scared me and I hugged the nearest person none other than -Kanata Saionji" she said embarrassed looking at her lap.

"So you mean no 'I love you' or 'will you be my girlfriend' in your case?" Aya asked dejected. She expected some cheesy lovey-dovey proposal story from her friend.

"But Aya even if it is like this, they did share a hug." Nanami said to lift her mood.

"But in every love story the boy asks the girl, there are lots of lovely moments. Miyu deserves her own romantic moment. What will she tell their kids when they grow up? Your Dad was a jerk so he didn't propose me?" Aya said horrified.

"Aya" Miyu gasped."What are you speaking? I think you are gone insane."

"Control your train of thoughts Aya." Nanami said giggling. Future kids?! Thought is enough to shock anyone.

"But Nanami..." Aya was about to say something when Miyu interjected.

"It is getting late. We should head back home." She said.

"Sorry Aya. But I agree with Miyu."Nanami said. So they decided to return. Now Miyu was tired of carrying bags and it was getting dark so she took a taxi to temple. Bidding her farewell to both her friends she left them.

**~0O0~**

After Miyu left they called Santa to the same café. Now Nanami and Aya were telling him about their eventful shopping trip and the discussion.

They asked him for any different details from Kanata's side. But he confirmed whatever Miyu told them was completely true and there were no more details.

"Miyu was mortified" Nanami said. Recalling whole discussion.

"But she deserves a proper proposal." Aya stated.

"It is their matter Aya, we should give them time. Kanata maybe a pigheaded jerk but he will propose her."Santa said.

"You are a boy so you won't understand what is going on in a girls mind." Aya said.

"So what do you think we should do?"Santa asked.

"Isn't it clear? Make Kanata propose Miyu." Aya said as a matter of fact.

"Can't Miyu propose Kanata instead?"Santa asked Aya earning a death glare from her.

"Ok. Kanata is only one who should propose" Santa muttered sheepishly.

Aya told him about Miyu's dreamy face when she was looking at Sky and Kiya. Her insecurities whenever a new girl confesses to Kanata. Her longing for a confession according to Aya.

"Now tell me who all are with me in this mission?" Aya asked excited.

"Me." Santa replied. Then they both turned to look at Nanami who was busy sipping her coffee.

"Do I have an option?" she asked looking at them

"No!" Santa and Aya said in unison.

"OK then." She said." I am in"

"By the way what is name of our mission?" Santa asked excitedly.

"Mission 'Make Kanata propose Miyu'." Aya replied equally excited.

"Who has a plan?" Nanami enquired.

"Of course I have. " Aya said. "listen" she continued and told them her plan.

They decided to include Nozomu who will propose Miyu in school, in front of everyone. He should give her one day time to think. Miyu will be shocked by his behaviour as well as disturbed about what to do next. He was supposed to give her rose and a ring in front of Kanata, the next day and try to hug her.

"This will make Kanata angry and he will propose her in public, after beating the crap out of Nozomu for even looking at Miyu" Santa stated. "We will request Nozomu and even beg him to cooperate and bear some punches from Kanata." Santa knew his childhood friend very well.

Both the friends were shocked by this plan but it was really cute and romantic. Aya was really reading lot of romance novels and her plan just proved it.

"OK" both the friends said agreeing to her plan.

**~0O0~**

Unknown to them there was a familiar burnet who was sitting two tables away from them and heard everything.

'So they think I will propose Miyu like this?' he thought to himself smiling. 'Interesting. Aya sorry to say but how I will propose Miyu is something different.'

**~0O0~**

**Only one or two chapters remaining then "The Assignment" will be marked as complete.**

**Anyone giving me unique ideas for Kanata's proposal will get cookies. Wink. Wink.**

**Please read and review.**

**Have a nice time.**

**Api**


	3. The punishment

**DISCLAIMER: Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. Author's note: Hello everyone. I am back with a new story.**

**A/N:- A big Thanks to all friends who added this story to follows/favs. And Thanks to everyone who dropped their precious reviews.**

**Thank you all for your patience and your support. It means a lot for me.**

**To jdcocoagirl:- hey there. So nice to hear from you. Glad you found previous chapter funny. Keep reading and enjoying. :)  
**

**To nameguest:- Kanata's plans will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Till then keep reading and enjoying. :)  
**

**To all my readers and friends this I am planning to complete 'the assignment' and also my other stories. I promise to work on my creativeness and make all of them more interesting and worth reading.**

**~0O0~**

"Kanata, do you know where I kept my Pierre cardigan pen?" Miyu asked knocking Kanata's rooms' door.

"Which one?" he inquired from other side of the door, coming to open it allowing her to enter.

"The one which is black and has silver colored design on it." She said as she entered inside started searching for her pen in his room, ignoring him totally.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he asked as he motioned the whole room with his arms spread wide. He was royally irritated. His nearly perfect room was ruined by Miyu as her searching included mainly making mess of his room. When she entered his room she started grabbing random books from his shelf, opening them, searching in them and when she didn't get anything she just shook her head, closed the books and dropped them carelessly on the floor.

"I think I kept it here when we completed our math's homework together a few days ago." She replied sheepishly taking a look at his room.

"Oh, math's homework huh?" crossing his hands against his chest. "You dumb!" he took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself and continued. "You copied that home work from my notebook in your room. Did you try to search it there?" he desperately tried not to let his anger volcano erupt on her.

"Oh!" Miyu suddenly recalled that particular day and looked at him horrified. "Yes, I really copied that homework in my room."

Suddenly she realized the damage she did to his room, she bowed in apology and said, "Sorry Kanata. I am really sorry to disturb you." She looked up and in a swift movement she went near the door trying to escape his wrath."Ok, I am leaving then."

But the roaring lion got hold of the silly cat.

"Where do you think you are going?" he inquired as he grabbed hold of her wrist. It was very rare for him to lose his temper and today was one of such incidences.

"To my room." She replied in a voice which was barely above whisper. He was scaring her.

"And what about the mess you created in my room?" he shouted.

"I think I apologized." She retorted fiercely.

"Your "I am really sorry" will not clean my room. And who told you that your apology was accepted?" he asked in a just you see tone.

Before she could utter a word he continued," I do not accept you're sorry and I think you deserve a proper punishment this time." He said.

"What punishment?" she asked shocked.

"You will clean this room in next thirty minutes or you won't get out of this room. Understood?" he said as dragged her inside his room and stepped outside in a swift movement locking her.

Miyu observed his room and sighed. It was highly impossible for her to clean this room in a whole day how on the earth will she clean it in thirty minutes?

She reached the door and tried to open it. She was thinking to ask Wannyaa's help. But just when she turned the knob she realized something and her blood started boiling.

"Kanata, come back and open the damn door!' she shouted as she continued banging and kicking on the door.

**~0O0~**

Meanwhile Kanata found Wannya cleaning the temple. He was currently camouflaged as Hosho.

"Wannya, thank god I found you." Kanata said out of breath. He was obviously running in the whole temple, from his room to Buddha idol.

"Master Kanata, what happened? Is Miss Miyu ok? Did something happen? I have to search for Master Ruu!" Wannya stated worried and threw the broom in his hand.

"Everything is ok. No one is in danger. Nothing happened. Just relax." Kanata reassured him.

"Then why you came running? Wannya asked confused.

"Oh that." Kanata said still catching his breath. "Wannya I want your help."

"Tell me what to do Master Kanata." Wannya said in his usual ready to help attitude.

"Ok. Then listen carefully. I locked Miyu in my room—"Kanata began. But was interrupted by a horrified Wannya.

""You had a fight with Miss Miyu and accidently locked her inside and the door is not opening!" he proceeded to search for the tool box in the temple store room.

"No, no. it is not like that. The door is not jammed. I did it deliberately. Now don't panic just listen? Ok?"

Wannya was more than confused but nodded in agreement.

"You will go to my room and open it after one hour. If she asks for me tell her I went for students council meeting."

"Maybe you should release her and tell her yourself." Wannya suggested.

Kanata slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Please let me finish Wannya." He continued. "I am not going anywhere. I want her to be occupied for next one hour. So don't open the door for one hour and you are prohibited from going to help her. Do I make myself clear?" Kanata ordered.

"Yes" Wannya replied. He was unable to understand Kanata's weird behavior. Even after their confession he never showed physical affection to Miyu moreover he always enjoyed messing with her and often caused her trouble just to begin a fight. 'May be this is normal for humans he thought.'

"Ok master Kanata" he said smiling. "Before I forget to tell you, I will need next half hour to finish cleaning. If you feel hungry, there is food kept in fridge and if Master Ruu needs a diaper change—"he was about to give more instructions when Kanata shut his mouth with his hand and said,

"You take your time and do whatever needs to be done. I know where everything is. Don't worry about Ruu. I will take good care of him. I promise. Ok?"

Wannya nodded a yes and Kanata removed his hand from Wannya's mouth.

"Good" he said more to himself than to Wannya and left to Miyu's room.

'Ten minutes over, twenty minutes remaining Miyu' he thought with a boyish smirk.

**~0O0~**

**What do you think Kanata is upto? Tell me your thoughts by posting reviews. **

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


End file.
